


Full Moons

by diangelonnico



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Creatures, everyone apart from Nico and Jason are just mentions, prompts, vampire! Nico, werewolf! Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full Moons have a way of splitting lovers up temporarily when both of them aren't werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moons

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from an anon, and I really enjoyed writing it! See if you can guess what I did with the whole camps idea. :D

Jason knocked on the door to the little townhouse Nico lived in. All the curtains were still drawn and his door locked. Jason considered getting the key he knew Nico kept under the doormat but then he thought better of it. Vampires had a custom of asking to enter and they believed it to be very very bad luck if you didn’t ask – and Jason didn’t feel like pissing any vampires off tonight.

Eventually he heard footsteps and the door opened after various bolts were opened. “Good evening.” said Nico. He was dressed in pyjama bottoms and that was it. There was a scar on his neck from when he had first been bitten and hickeys left over from when Jason spent the night, or day, a few days back.

Nico grinned at Jason, his fangs showing slightly. “How are you?” He asked.

“Tired.” Jason admitted. “Can I come in? I don’t want anyone to see me here.”

“Of course.” Nico said and stepped aside to let Jason pass. The werewolves were pretentious and did not like vampires, in fact they hated them. This was an age old crisis and to be honest the vampires hated the werewolves too, but Jason and Nico were a little different. Still, no-one could know.

Jason had had a thing with a vampire before, a girl called Piper but the pack leader, Reyna to whom Jason used to be in second command too, killed her. It upset Jason deeply but that was back when Jason was in his teens. Jason had left Reyna and went out on his own. He couldn’t forgive her.

And that’s when he had met Nico. Nico who was irresistible. He had met him in a bar, a regular human bar where Nico was working as a bartender to fill his nights with something other than endless boredom. Nico had flirted with him and eventually given him his number. Jason had called the following day and that is how they fell in love.

Jason asked Nico how he didn’t know he was a werewolf and Nico told him he did, but he didn’t care. Apparently Nico had had a sister when he was mortal who was bitten by a werewolf. He was still in contact with her and he still loved her, even though they were supposed to hate each other. These things had to be kept on the low however. Nico had asked why Jason didn’t care that Nico was a vampire. Jason told him about Piper.

But coming back into the present. Jason walked into Nico’s house and he never failed to be amazed by the sheer amount of pictures Nico had. Nico had been born in 1932 and bitten in 1953 when he was 22. In the 80 years he’d lived he’d had a whirlwind of lovers and friends and all these were immortalised in the pictures on the walls. It also weighed down on Jason that one day, he would just be another picture amongst the sea of them.

There were a few pictures that always stood out to Jason. There was a picture of Nico, when he was only 10 years old with his mother and sister. The other one that always stood out was a picture of Nico and a green eyed boy, another vampire. According to Nico he had been killed by a vampire hunter years ago. Jason knew Nico missed every single one of the people in the pictures but most of all the people in these two pictures.

Jason hoped he would be missed most too. He knew it must be hard for Nico, knowing that almost everyone died in the end. Nico always looked at the pictures with a sadness in his eyes that only came from losing so many loved ones but he was able to joke about them and laugh about them – because he was used to losing people. Jason thought that no-one, not even vampires should have to get used to losing people.

“Are you okay?” Jason asked Nico as he walked up the stairs ahead of him, looking at the photos.

“Yeah, just tired. I missed you.” Nico admitted.

“I’m here now. I’m sorry. We’ve got almost a month till the next time.”

Nico smiled tiredly. “Good.” He said as Jason joined him at the top of the stairs. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Nico hummed and Jason kissed him slowly. It was passionate and gentle and Jason was glad that there wasn’t another full moon for a while. So was Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it or have anything at all to say about it, as the comments make the writing worthwhile and keep spirits high <3


End file.
